Friday Night in Oto
by xxKo-No-Hanaxx
Summary: Kabuto and Sasuke are faced with their biggest fear ever twister night! Can the duo put aside their difference long enough to escape the evil plans Orochimaru has layed out in the form of a childern's game?
1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:** Another request from my friend based on a picture she found of the Sannin. She demanded me to make a fan fiction, since she isn't good at writing humor at all. So you can all thank kelsotehfreak for this one, and who ever created that comic/picture she got the idea from. And I warn you, if you don't want to see Sasuke, Orochimaru, or Kabuto OOC, then don't read.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, and if I did half of the character wouldn't be dead and Sasuke would have killed himself by now.

* * *

**The ****Introduction  
**

It was a Friday.

That was all that was on the minds of the people in Orochimaru's base as they walked around. Kabuto had been fidgeting around all day, almost cutting off someone's arm he had been trying to heal with his chakra as he worried about the event that lay before him later in the night. Even the Uchiha prodigy was terrified. Sasuke had stayed up the entire night before and now sat on his bed and hugged his knees to his chest, forcing himself to stay awake so maybe he'd have a chance to escape the torture that would befall upon him later that night if he passed out and started sleeping.

Everyone in Oto was a little on edge on the second Friday of every month. For on the second Friday of every month something so awful, so evil was planned by Orochimaru that no one dared to leave their rooms for fear of being dragged into it. Because on this night like many others it was……….

twister night.

* * *

Orochimaru poked his head around the corner and looked into Kabuto's office, finding the unsuspecting medical ninja cleaning up his precious tools. He wasn't expecting what was about to happen next. "KABUTO-SAN!" The leader of Oto shouted as he threw himself into the room, the medic jumping up and pressing himself against the nearest wall, trying to get away from his crazy leader. "It's TWIIIIIIIISTER night!" 

"Y-yes it is ... Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto replied his eyes wide in fear and his body shaking nonstop. The medic actually looked like he was to cry, though he knew that showing his fear before his leader would just make Orochimaru enjoy the torture he got to bestow upon Kabuto and Sasuke every second Friday of the month by beating them at twister. And then gloated, Orochimaru gloated about beating them at twister until they next time they played, and then he gloated again.

"Go fetch Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru demanded as he held up the small, white box with red, blue, green, and yellow polka dots on it and waved it in front of Kabuto's face. "Then we shall play twister until the night is old!" He declared, laughing evilly before dashing out of the room to go set up in the game in the large main room on the base.

Kabuto nodded as he followed after the snake Sannin, taking a right hand turn as he fast walked towards Sasuke's room. Maybe the Uchiha would want to escape as much as he and they could break out together and run and hide. For no one, not even the young Uchiha genius from Konoha could be brave enough to face a twister night with Orochimaru knowing what was in store for himself.

* * *

Sasuke reflectively jumped up and threw himself under his bed when a light knock echoed through his hollow wooden door. The raven-haired teen lay quivering under his bed as his door slowly opened. On the other side he expected to see a figure that Satan himself would fear; Orochimaru holding his twister game box and waving it around singing his name. 

It was before the door completely opened that Sasuke noticed it couldn't be the man who 'wanted his body', for there was a lack of singing in the silence around him. Before the door managed to open all the way Sasuke pulled himself out from underneath his bed and was about half way out when the door opened enough for Kabuto to see him.

"What the…." The medic ninja started, looking at the Uchiha with a what-in-god's-name-are-you-doing-on-the-floor look.

"I …. Erm……. Fell?" Sasuke started, wincing slightly as he noticed the awfulness of his stupid excuse for being half under his bed, half out in the open. But the medic just gave him a skeptical look he opened his mouth to confess the truth waiting to leap out. "I don't want to play twister with him again!" The teen added, his words drenched in fear from the memory of his first twister night a month ago.

Kabuto scoffed slightly, rolling his eyes at Sasuke. That kid could find anything about the world to angst about, though if Kabuto had to compare he'd rather be Sasuke fighting his crazy, murder brother than have to face another twister night, so he understood where the kid was coming from. "I don't want to go anymore than you do. And I've been to more than one of his twister nights…." He started, watching Sasuke shiver at the thought of having to endure having to more than one night of twister. "..that's why I have a plan to escape."

Sasuke's black orbs lit up at the mention of a plan. "What is it?" He asked quietly, as if the Sannin could hear them despite the fact they were on the opposite end of the base.

Kabuto smirked happily as he began to retell the plan he had cooked up for the ultimate escape, Sasuke listening intently the entire time. The two were going to do anything, even chew off their own legs, to get away from twister.

* * *

**Author's Note Again!:** Oddly enough, this story was actually just going to be a one shot, but I got carried away with it so I decided that it'd be better as a chapter story. So if the chapters seem dragged out or extremely short that's the reason, because I was planning on it just being a one shot. Oh, and for me to write the next chapter I need ONE good review. Yes, I'll be happy if one person likes this random crap enough to tell me it's good, or what I could do better, and tell me to start writing the second chapter. 


	2. The Plan

**Author's Note: **Super sorry for how late/possibly lame this thing is. I was drawing completely blanks until the words 'party hardy' popped into my head. So … yeah. I'm really sorry to all those of you checking back every day to see if the new chapter was coming out.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto; if I did it'd be more messed up than it already is. 

* * *

**  
The Plan**

  
There was one word to describe the plan Kabuto had come up with; crazy.

Not only did the medic-ninja's 'genius' plan have them sneaking out the front door, the one located near the terror they didn't wish to enter, it evolved Sasuke doing something vile that he didn't wish to do. _Ever_. It was really too bad that Kabuto was a 'bit' smarter than the Uchiha in times like these.

"Heck no!" Sasuke hissed for about the seventh time. There was no way, _no way _he was going to agree to this nonsensical idea.

"Then you'd rather go play with Orochimaru?" Kabuto taunted, smirking at the shivers he got from the shorter teen. He guessed that was a no. It had to be a no, only someone who wanted to get beaten by a gay snake would go play twister with their leader.

Sasuke winced; the older male had caught him there. "Fine." He hissed, jumping out the door of his room in a huff as a smug Kabuto walked along behind him, then shouted something that Sasuke detested.

"Sasuke-kun! Your _girlfriend_ can wait!" He cried, causing the raven haired ninja to clench his fists. Yes, Kabuto's genius plan was to make it seem like Sasuke was running off to meet his girlfriend, then have Kabuto pretend to go and get him, and then both of them could escape to Cloud where they could change their names and hide until Orochimaru finally died.

As suicidal and straight out insane as the plan was, it just might work.

* * *

Orochimaru was currently spinning the twister spinner with one foot with her braided his long raven hair. In his head, he was creating a gay fantasy of a prince coming to 'rescue' him from boredom and commenting on how _lushes _and _ravishing_ his _gorgeous _locks were. Then again he didn't need someone to flatter him so, everyone already knew that their leader's hair was the best in the cities hands down, he had after all one the 'beauty contests' five years running now.

Humming as he continued on with his daydream Orochimaru was awakened when someone rushed in, someone who wasn't Kabuto or Sasuke. The two people who were now officially ten minutes late for the pre-game hadn't yet shown up, and the leader tilted his head in questions as if the jounin was going to explain it all to him.

"Sir, it appears Uchiha Sasuke has left the hideout to go meet his ….." The jounin started, struggling to find the words. "… To meet his girlfriend Sir." He finished, holding his breath as he waited for Orochimaru to explode with anger. But that didn't happened. Orochimaru didn't freak out because Sasuke wanted to see a woman more than play twister with him. No, the leader was strong; he didn't shout or cry. The raven haired leader did something unexpected, he laughed.

"Well then, you've sent Kabuto after him?" The leader asked, standing up as he gave a huge grin, the jounin nodding as he slowly backed away. "Good …. All the pieces are slowly falling into place." And with an evil laughed that stilled need work Orochimaru ran off down the hall like a lunatic. Obviously he knew sometimes Kabuto and Sasuke didn't know, and he was going to go write a blog about it before putting his plan into action.

* * *

"I can't believe your stupid plan work." Sasuke hissed as he dashed off through the trees behind the medic, checking back over his shoulder every so often just to make sure a few thousand snakes were dashing after him to bring him back to the hell he had broken free of.

"I can't believe you still doubt me, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto replied rolled his eyes slightly as he sped up. He tried to keep his inner joy, well inner. It wouldn't be good if Sasuke thought that Kabuto hadn't been 100 percent sure his plan would work, which he hadn't. Really the medic was just making this up as he went along.

The raven haired boy scowled as he came to a stop and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted slightly. "Now what are we going to do?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. Actually, he hadn't thought of what he and Kabuto were going to do after they escaped from Oto, he just wanted to escape.

The medic ninja flashed a grin as he pointed off in the direction of which Sasuke dully remembered there was a small village with nothing but bars, girls, and gangs. "Glad you asked Sasuke-kun, because instead of playing twister, tonight we shall party hardy." And with a shocked gasped from the surprised Uchiha and another creepy grin for the medic Kabuto grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and continued towards their destination; the biggest, smokiest, most-likely-to-come-out-completely-hammered bar there was in the entire ninja world. The Devil's Cup.

* * *

**Author's Note Again:** Not only am I now sorrier this was late, I'm REALLY sorry it's so short and lame. I promise to try and make the next chapter better as well longer if possible, and I'll also try to get it out a lot quicker. Hopefully I don't experience another brain fart. 


	3. The Bar The Party

**Author's Note: **Due to the fact that both ninja, Kabuto and Sasuke, have different views about the place they find themselves in, it's only fair that both got to tell their stories. So here it is Kabuto's side, Sasuke's is coming soon in the form of the next chapter. Sorry for spelling mistakes, wrote this one really quick.  
**Disclaimer:** Can't think of a simpler way to say this; Naruto doesn't belong to me (just like your bases don't).

-----------**The Bar – The Party!**-----------

Kabuto loved bars. The smell was dirty; completely opposite of that from the sterile and clean environment Orochimaru forced him to slave away in. The craziness was something he was unaccustomed to, and the loud noises; spectacular. It had been his idea to come to the bar, and now he was ready to party; wither the emo he had dragged along wanted to or not.

* * *

The second I dragged him into the bar I knew I was making a mistake. Dear Lord did I ever. But still, going to a bar wasn't any fun alone, and since my old bar buddy Kidomaru had died bringing the little bugger home the Uchiha was my only choice.

"Kabuto, why are we here?" The Uchiha asked me again. Jesus, how many times was he going to ask that before he noticed I wasn't going to answer him? Good God, he was supposed to be a genius!

"To drink, party, what else do you do in a bar?" I challenged. Sasuke looked taken aback, and I could tell he wanted to say 'Thanks Caption Obvious', but he was too much of a wuss to show his true playful personality and just gave a defeated 'hnn' back. He wasn't even going to bring up the fact that he was too young to drink?

'_Did I ever pick the wrong person to take to the bar…._' I thought as I shook my head slightly and walked up to the counter. I quickly ordered two of the first things that caught my eyes, two not because I wanted to get completely hammered right away, but two because I knew the pansy wasn't going to drink unless I got him something to drink.

"Drink up Sasuke-kun!" I shouted clanking my glass against the one I had forced into his hand. He looked annoyed, but then again when didn't he look like he was going to kill me? Who knew how his old teammates dealt with him, he was totally un-fun!

Throwing back my glass of mystery liquid and downed the whole thing then slammed it back on the counter, wordlessly demanding more as Sasuke examined his drink. What the heck was he looking for? "You're supposed to drink it." I pointed out smugly as the bartender fresh my drink; I didn't ever bother to ask what it was. From experience it was better not to know what you were drinking.

The Uchiha actually gave me a reaction beside 'hnn', he glared and then opened his mouth to speak. "I know that!" He shot back, sipping at the liquid as his face twisted and he spat the drink out. "Gross!"

To my surprised, I laughed. Yes, maybe it wasn't the best idea to laugh at Sasuke, someone who had most likely been taken serious for his entire life, someone who had most likely never ever told a joke before. The pansy took it way to personally. Not even half a minute into my laughing fit he scoffed, slammed his still full drink on the counter and stormed away saying something about how my plan was stupid and we were going to get caught. Phhhhf, what did he know?

Regaining my composure, or at least what composure I still had after downing a second glass of the alcoholic beverage and starting my third. I stood up and made my way over towards the dance floor, my words already starting to become more slurred by the second and my steps more unsteady as I picked up another glass after finishing my third quickly. I didn't need someone to party with; I could find a friend on my own.

And that's how this whole problem I got into started.

* * *

About ten shots later I was hammered and ready to party. Well, I guess I could've been ready to party about five shots ago but here I was, completely unaware of what the heck was happening to me.

It took me a second to notice that I was being lead somewhere by the sixteenth girl I had just started talking to. She and her twin were pulling me along towards a stage. At the moment, I found it funny. I mean, seriously, what drunk guy wouldn't find it funny if he was being pulled along towards a stage?

Then I heard some nonsense about me 'performing'. "Whhhaaaaat?" I asked, my breath reeking though I just barely noticed. In my drunken state I didn't really care what was going on, though I still wanting to know what was going on. ….. Maybe I should just stop thinking altogether.

"You're going up on stage. Break a leg Darling!" The woman said before she pushed me out into the lights. Wait a second… she called me 'darling'…. Did she think I was a girl?!?!

The cat calls from the crowd and the mummers from the other drunks verified my idea. I dully remembered taking my hair out of the fashionable style of it being tied back, but I didn't know I could be mistaken for a female. What was I to do now? Wandering around music started to play and I was tempted to dance, though fought the urge as I stood on stage dumbfounded.

A few people shouted at me to do something, though I hadn't the slightest idea what to do until the familiar voice of the person I had brought along to the bar with me spoke up. Sasuke! Right, him, where had he gone after he ditched me? Who knew, all I knew was I needed someone sober to help me out of this.

Sadly, I was drunk enough to think that I didn't need stairs to get off the stage. Running towards the voice of my 'friend', who had said something out of shock, I jumped from the stage. And then I fell, and fell, and fell, and fell…

Until I smacked into the ground, or at least I thought this hard surface was the ground.

**Author's Note ****Again:** Fun stuff, making Kabuto completely out of character and writing in first person for a change. Sorry for the lack of updating, my computer has been slightly out of it for a while. Anyways, the next chapter will be coming out soon, be ready for an out of character side of this story from Sasuke coming up next!


	4. The Bar The Lost

**Author's Note: **Ummm OOOPS! Sorry this hasn't been updated in a century, major writer's block, school stuff, etc. Anywho, here's the story from Sasuke's point of view, hope you enjoy, and hopefully I'll be putting more stories up more often now, seeing as school is almost ending and I'm feel more creative, and have a lot more free time. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me : )  
**DISCLAIMER: **The show, manga, etc. Naruto doesn't and never will belong to me. Sadly.

* * *

The reality of Kabuto's insanely spur of the moment plan slowly sunk into the Uchiha's mind when he was dragged into a bar. Sure, he was the badest bad boy there ever was, leaving his village and all, but he'd never taken it to the extreme where he went out every night and got hammered, and he certainly wasn't going to start a destructive trend like that. Instead, he wrinkled he nose in displeasure, the heavy smell of sweat, smoke, and alcohol never the less deciding to seep in. Hopefully, he'd survive it through the night.

* * *

"Kabuto, why are we here?" I groaned again, unable to help myself. Every time this insane doctor attempted to answer me one thing sidetracked him after another. Girls, glasses, drinks, something that was just simply shiny in nature. Really, I don't know how he became a medic, and truthfully I don't think I ever want him to try and heal me. That old useless pink-haired teammate of mine seemed even half the usefulness of the Third Hokage himself compared to this drunkard!

Lost in my thought, I noticed that said drunkard's lips were moving and forming concrete words instead of repeating the mumbled grunts of his last answers. I would've been able to make out this reply, had I been paying enough attention. Instead I missed the whole thing, only ending up with a few fragments. Something about what else you did in a bar? Personally, I'd do nothing; but pointing this out seemed to be a poor idea at the moment, so instead I simply hnned and offered a silent prayer my reply would get him off my back for the rest of the night.

It didn't.

Not even a moment of peace to myself later, I found a small glass of a mysterious liquid being pressed into my face. Quickly flashes of my mother saying "don't take things from strangers" came to mind, but as much as I wished he were it was unfortunate that Kabuto was indeed not a stranger. So, with lack of a better judgment I accepted the drink, and studied it carefully.

"You're supposed to drink it." My eyes flickered up from the substance, glaring daggers at the medic for using that tone with me. I might have a better chance of escaping this weekend of Twister if I just ditched him right now, but I needed to prove myself. I was a man, and I sure wasn't going to put up with him spreading word that I wasn't . . . again.

So, for the second (and not last) time this evening I didn't listen to small ounce of common sense in my head. Disregarding my usual oath of silence I shoot back at him; "I know that!" As soon as the words left my lips I regretted them, but I knew I had to go through with it. Carefully I sipped at the liquid, trying to keep a straight face. Unfortunately, I instead found myself spitting the liquid back out, all over myself, and my thoughts escaped into words. "Gross!" I hissed, and before I could attempt the cover up my words, the medic my laughing. At me. I stared at him, flabbergasted for a moment before scoffing. Really, me? Kabuto had better thing to laugh at, like his stupid plan that got us here, or better yet his lack of a plan to get us out. After verbally informing him of this fact, I slammed the drink onto the bar and stormed off into the crowds.

Maybe after a little socializing, I'd manage to find a better place to go, and I could ditch the loser. At the time, however, I failed to note that that kind of thinking is what got me here in the first place; and this exact train of thought again shot me off into a different world of problems.

* * *

I don't quite understand how it happened, but somehow there was a girl sitting on my lap. No, I quickly concluded as my drunken eyes attempted to bring the figure into focus, she's dancing on my lap. I groaned, attempting to slide away from the female and bring my un-sober thoughts back together. I was an Uchiha, and I was being defeated. Well, not in the exact sense of the word, but somehow three girls had gotten me so plastered I could barely move. I considered that defeat, though it could be worse. At least Kabuto wasn't here to make fun of me.

Just as I finished regretting my previous encounter with the female race, music brought my attention to a stage to my left. At that very same moment, an attractive woman wove her way onto the stage, stirring up catcalls from male members of the crowd, and somehow those members included myself. "Hey hottie, why don't you – wait." I started to holler, my words slurred and my mind still foggy. Then, I figured it out, and I felt the alcohol shoot back up my throat as I doubled over to throw up.

I had just called Kabuto a hottie.

Groaning I leaned back, now feeling very sick instead of fuzzy. At a rapid rate, my mind began to sober its self up, bringing back all the memories of today's events. "Kabuto!" I shouted in anger, finally remembering where I was and who landed me here. The very same jerk - thought my drunken mind disagreed with the fact that he was a jerk, but I pushed those thoughts back swiftly – who was making me doubt my sexuality. Then, the same man ran towards the edge of the stage, jumped, and flew over the crowd.

I had just enough time to let out a few swears before Kabuto sailed into me, sending us both sailing backwards. If that wasn't bad enough, the idiot was drunk enough to not land properly and support himself, resulting in his head smashing off mine. Groaning, I held my head, and drop it slowly onto the ground behind me.

"I'm going to kill him." I hissed to myself, fighting against the now more distinct mental fogginess. Then, just as quickly as quickly I had found myself in this situation I was out of it; blacked out on the ground with an equally unconscious Kabuto lying on top of me.

* * *

**Author's Note Again:** Well, Sasuke isn't as much fun to write as, sooo sorry he wasn't as funny ! It's a tad hard to get him too out of character for some reason. Anyways, the next chapter will most likely conclude the story – and if anyone has any amazing suggestions for the ending, let me know! : )


End file.
